You're a Jerk and I Hate You
by fallslowly13
Summary: Yay for Percabeth! If you love Percy and Annabeth together as much as I do, you've come to the right place... A bunch of Percabeth one-shots, some being from the book in Annabeth's point of view, some being moments I made up from one or both of their points of view. ENJOY MY PERCABETH LOVERS.
1. Sidekicks and Swordfights

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my newest story! It's basically just a collection of one-shots from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. They're all little moments that Annabeth and Percy(Percabeth) have. Some are actually in the books and those will be told from Annabeth's point of view, and others that I have created will be told by one or both! I got this idea from prplemyth, I'm not sure if she still does stories on here, but I was reading her collection of one-shots and I thought, this is a great idea! I hate just single one-shots because I always want to read more, but I wanted to do something from Annabeth's point of view from the actual books, so I thought this was perfect! And no, i am not trying to copy her, i like the idea of a collection of one-shots, but our actual one-shots are going to be different. Anyways, I hope you like it, don't forget to review!**

_This one takes place after Percy has been claimed by Poseidon in TLT. I know, I'm going waaaaay back, but I just couldn't help it, I love their relationship and how love/hate it is:) Also, I wrote this on the train from Paris to Berlin. It kind of made me feel like J.K. Rowling a little bit... Hahaha:) but I hope you all like it! It was super fun to write, so I hope it's just as fun to read!_

Annabeth

"That idiot..." she said to herself. "He thinks he can just waltz in here and be the next big hero. I'll show him. I've been at this camp for years and all of sudden because he killed a Minotaur, he's superior? So what if he can use a sword and his dad is Poseidon? So what if he's actually kind of cute when he sleeps. So what if his eyes are so green, you feel like you're swimming in the sea when you look at him? Woah. What am I saying? He's an idiot, I know he is."

"Knock knock!" Luke sing-songed as he waltzed into my room. My face immediately turned a brilliant shade of red, I'm sure. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment. Oh gods, what if he had heard me!

"Chiron wants you up at the big house, Annabeth, something about this new kid. He really seems to be the talk of the camp, doesn't he?" I groaned and walked out the door. I didn't want anything to do with this Percy kid. Didn't I make that clear to Chiron? I don't understand how he could help me get my own quest! Thats what I was hoping to prove to Chiron by helping Percy out a bit. I reached the Big House and knocked on the large door. It immediately swung open and I made my way to Chiron's office.

"Ah, Annabeth. I have one last request for you. Would you mind giving Percy a little bit more sword training? He did well with Luke, but I have a feeling you two might match up better," he requested.

"Why me? There are tons of girls at camp that would just love to train with Seaweed Brain. And to be completely honest, I'd rather not." I complained. I didn't usually like to complain, but come on! I had better things to do in my only free afternoon a week than train some newbie how to slash a sword.

"Annabeth, I understand how important a quest is to you. I do believe that Percy could help you with that. Also, if he really is the child of the Great Prophecy, then he could use the training," Chiron continued.

"I'm no ones sidekick! Especially not HIS." I yelled. I realized I was getting out of hand, but I was tired of being second in command. I could lead my own quest. I know I could.

"Well, no offense, but I'd rather have a sidekick that actually likes me, so you're not my first pick either." His smug voice sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to whack him in the face, but I didn't want to do it in front of Chiron. I was out of control as it is, he didn't need to see me hurt Percy, especially if Chiron really did think that Percy was the child from the Great Prohecy. I gritted my teeth. "Come on Seaweed Brain. I have to help you train, since you obviously have no real skills."

"Woah there, first of all, Seaweed Brain, really? And second, those 'nonexistent' skills killed a Minotaur, if you didn't know," Percy stated, leaning against the door frame.

"How could I forget, the Great Percy Jackson who killed one monster. I've killed hundreds, Seaweed Brain. No offense, but if you're going to make it in the world as a demigod, you're going to need as much help as you can get." Before he could say anything else, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the fields.

"You know, if you get to come up with a nickname for me, I get to do one too. What about, 'Smarty Face'," he suggested, holding his arms out for dramatic affect. I rolled my eyes. "No, no! I have it, 'Wise Girl'! it's perfect. Wise Girl, because you think you know everything. It fits," he nodded his head as he said this, as if testing the name out in his head. I rolled my eyes again.

"You want to know something? I don't think I'm always right. I KNOW I'm always right. So wipe that smirk off your face and let's train." As I said this, he uncapped his stupid pen. I took out a sword Chiron had handed me in the big house.

"What happened to your dagger?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I figured this would be better for you. In the real world, you're going to come across more people to fight with swords than daggers," I explained, my voice oozing with rudeness. I was here to train this loser, not become best friends with him.

"Okay, Wise Girl, I'll show you really how inexperienced I am," his green eyes lighting up with a kind of mischievousness I'd never seen before. He swung his sword and we both readied ourselves. I had to admit, as we fought, I could tell he was a natural. I'd only ever seen Luke fight like this before. And even then, with a little more training, Percy could be better than Luke. I wouldn't dare tell him that though. As we continued to fight, I realized we were getting close to the water. That was Percy's strongest point. If he was near the water, there's no way I could beat him. And I was NOT about to let this idiot beat me. I had to show him who was in control. For some reason, Percy could sense my worries about him winning. This seemed to boost his confidence, and suddenly, I felt the wind try to carry out to the shore.

"That's not fair! You know, whenever you fight, there won't always be water!" I screamed as I steadied myself, preventing my legs from slipping out from underneath me. Percy let his sword fall to his side. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and gave me a smirk.

"Annabeth, admit it. This isn't about me training with you, this is about you proving to Chiron that you're better than me. That YOU deserve to get a quest before me, even if I'm a child of the Big Three. Grover told me all about how you've wanted a quest since you were what, ten?" he asked, continuing to walk closer to me. My eyes flitted right and left. I refused to make eye contact with him.

"Seven," I whispered. He was right in front of me now. I looked down at the ground. "I've wanted a quest since I was seven," I stated, much more confidently than before. "Do you even know what you would do if you were given a quest, Percy?" I shouted, looking him straight in the eyes. He had a look on his face I hadn't seen him make yet. Was that, no it couldn't be. Was Percy Jackson sympathetic towards me? I didn't want him to see me weak. I sizes myself up to him, brushing the curls that fell out of my ponytail away from my face. "I've been here for so long. I barely remember what it's like out there! I want to fight, and then you waltz in here, kill a Minotaur, and get claimed by one of the big three? Everybody loves you! People are rooting for you! Do you know how that feels to me? It makes me so mad, I just want to explode! Percy Jackson, you are NOT better than me, and I know you're not. I'm going to prove it to you, and everyone at this camp!" I grabbed his wrist and lurched him face first into the ice cold water. He didn't have time to use any powers, so he just sat there, spitting water out of his mouth. I placed my foot on his chest, I could feel his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. I leaned down, looking him straight in the eye and told him what I knew would get to him. "And you, Mr. I'm-so-cool-I'm-Percy-everyone-loves-me!" I yelled, making my voice go lower than even I knew it could. "YOU would be lucky to have someone like ME as a sidekick. But that's not going to happen, because like I said, I'm nobody's sidekick. I'd go to Tartarus and back before I helped YOU on any quest!" I screamed, I'm sure the other campers could hear, but I didn't care. I turned to walk away, but before I could get too far, I heard something that sounded like waves crashing behind me. Just as I turned around, a blast of cold water enveloped me. Just as I suspected, when my vision cleared, Percy was standing there, his hands out on either side of him as if he'd just conjured up a giant wave. Oh wait a second, that's exactly what he did! "PERCY JACKSON, YOU'RE A JERK AND I HATE YOU!" I screamed, clenching my fists. I stormed off to change my clothes, bumping into Grover on the way over.

PERCY

"Hey man, what happened to Annabeth?" Grover asked me, his eyebrows raised.

"She got a little bit too cocky..." I laughed to myself. I actually felt sort of bad for Annabeth, I kind of felt like she was masking how upset she was by yelling at everyone all the time. She was seriously loud too, I mean, come on. It was just a little water. Okay, maybe a lot of water, but still, that gives her no right to freak out on me like that. She was actually pretty cute when she wasn't yelling. She had really shiny blonde hair with slight curls. Her grey eyes were really piercing. It was like she was staring directly into your soul. It was really creepy, but also really attractive at the same time. It's not like I could ever see myself with her though, she's so... serious all the time. It was kind of annoying to be honest.

"You really don't want Annabeth as an enemy Percy. Come on, just go apologize to her," Grover pleaded, I really could never say no to Grover.

"Fine, G-Man, but you owe me!"I called over my shoulder as I hurried to the Athena cabin. Right as I was about to knock on the door of the cabin, the door swung open with so much force, it knocked me onto the ground. No one else could have opened that door besides...

"Coming to re-soak me, Seaweed Brain? What will you do next, cover me with kelp? Ooooh, I'm so scared," she opened her eyes wide and pretended to shake with fear.

"Be careful, next thing you know, you're going to wake up next to a nice, juicy salmon. Except instead of marinated, this one will be alive!" I exclaimed wiggling my fingers in her face, attempting to make her crack a smile. Sure enough, we both started laughing. After she realized she was laughing with me and not at me, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what did you want Seaweed Brain?" she spat, back to her old tone.

"I just wanted to say- I didn't know how much a quest meant-maybe it wasn't-I'm not-um-uhhhh-maybe I was-you know..." I stuttered, I couldn't say it. There was no way I could admit to being sorry. the truth was, I might have been just the teensiest bit sorry, but I wasn't about to tell Annabeth that.

"Yes?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow at me, tapping her foot as if getting impatient.

"I'msorryforwhatIdidIdidn'tknowaquestmeantthatmuch toyouIguessmaybeusingwaterwaskindofunfair..." I mumbled, trying to get it all out I one breath.

"Woah! Slow down, you should breathe in between words, Seaweed Brain," she said, laughing for real this time.

"Let's just say, you'd make a really good sidekick, Annabeth," I said, silently congratulating myself on how smooth that sounded. I turned on my heel and walked back to Grover. I didn't turn around, but I could tell by the look on Grover's face that Annabeth was smiling.

"What did you do man?" Grover asked me. I could tell he was stunned by my conversation, even if he didn't hear it.

"I guess you could say Annabeth is kind of like my new sidekick. Except, not so much of the side part. I think she's pretty equal to me now. Fighting-wise, that is."

"Dude," he laughed, patting me on the back, "Don't get cocky, you should see Annabeth in action when she has that knife I her hand."

"I'm looking forward to it..." I trailed off, staring back at her cabin, smiling.


	2. Annoying-Teasing-Know It All Girlfriend

**A/N: I'm sorry this is kind of short, but I really like this chapter. It's set the summer after TLO, but the HOO series doesn't exist. I know, I'm writing in AU, but I wanted to do a scene where they came back to camp and saw each other, but they never meet at camp in the books, they always meet at school or in New York, so I thought I'd just write this! So please enjoy my attempt at Percabeth fluffy, sappiness.**

Annabeth

I was pacing back and forth in front of the Athena cabin, pulling at the ends of my blonde ponytail stressfully.

"Annabeth, calm down!" Grover exclaimed, laughing at how stupid I was acting. I took a deep breath and looked at Grover. I could tell he was trying hard not too laugh.

"Shut up, Goat Boy," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Annabeth, I have known you for what, almost ten years? And I have never, and I mean NEVER, seen you act like this! What the Hades is going on?" he looked seriously concerned, so I decided to just tell him. I mean he was Grover! We'd tackled monsters together, I'm sure he could handle my boy issues.

"Percy. It's Percy," I admitted. Grover let out a small laugh and quickly covered his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, go on," he urged.

"It's just, we kissed, and things were going great, right? I guess he was kind of my boyfriend, but he never really asked or anything. I assumed he was going to when we saw each other in New York, but then he never called, and I know demigods aren't supposed to use cell phones, but why couldn't he have called, just this one time! And I heard Chiron say he's coming back to camp today, and I don't know what to do!" I admitted, breathing heavily when I was done. I did _not_ realize how much I needed to get that off of my chest.

"Woah! Woah! Annabeth! Calm down, it's okay. Percy is crazy about you. Everyone knows it, including you! I know it seems like he's not, but that's just Perce. He's really slo-" Grover was cut off by the noises of people rushing out of their cabins.

"What the heck is going on, you'd think-" Annabeth began, but was interrupted by Grover almost knocking her out of the way to run to the camp boundaries. He rushed up to a familiar black haired boy and clapped him on the back.

"Perce! What's up? We missed you!"

"Hey, G-Man! I missed you too!" Percy smiled and everyone started giving him high-fives and hugs. He looked almost the same as he had at the end of last summer. Tall, lean, dark, floppy hair, sea-green eyes, but also different. More... confident, if that was even possible for someone who had already saved the world by defeating an evil Titan. He had more of a tan and I couldn't help but notice how much more muscular he was. I mean sure, he always had muscles, you couldn't be _that_ good with a sword and not, but you could tell he'd been working out. Every time he would reach for a hug or high-five, his bicep would flex. I really didn't want to notice it, but I did.

Before I realized what I was doing I started pushing through the crowd until I was standing inches away from him. "Hey," he mumbled, "Annabeth, you look-" he was interrupted by my fist, punching him as hard as it could in the stomach. "GODS THAT HURT, OW! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT YOU LOOKED PRETTY!"

I turned in my heel and marched off, leaving Connor and Travis Stoll to tease Percy about not being able to take a punch. I sat down at the edge of the dock and placed my New York Yankees hat on my head, thanking Athena that I could turn invisible when I wanted to. Suddenly, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Holy Hades, that girl knows how to throw a punch," Percy mumbled. I stifled a giggle and decided to have some fun. I stood up as quietly as I could and quickly pushed Percy into the water. He broke the surface, eyes wide as he looked around. Suddenly, I saw a glint of realization cross over his eyes. "ANNABETH CHASE I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!" he yelled and I began to run, not realizing my hat had fallen off in the process. Percy controlled the current so that it placed me in the water right in front of him. I crossed my arms over my chest and began treading water with my legs. Percy began to kick around, floating on the surface casually.

"You really thought you could trick me, Annabeth?" he smirked, obviously pleased with himself. I splashed him in the face.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, if I remember correctly, _I_ always trick _you_," I exclaimed, splashing him for the second time. He laughed and floated closer to me. He took my hand and suddenly, I was literally standing in the water, getting hit with cool air from my waist up. I stopped kicking my legs to help me stay afloat and let Percy do the work.

"Annabeth listen, I'm really sorry about-" he was cut of by a familiar pair if twins wolf-whistling and our heads shot up.

"YEAH JACKSON!" Connor screeched, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Slowly, Percy lifted us out if the water, we exchanged glances and both nodded, we knew what we needed to do.

"Oh Zeus, no!" the Stoll brothers shouted at the same time. They broke into a run and Travis began shouting, "MR. D, CHIRON! I'M IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION HERE, I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" I just laughed and continued chasing them, they finally reached the front of the Hermes cabin and stood. Before they could react, I grabbed fistfuls of their hair and tugged.

"Now Travis, Connor... I think you owe us an apology, am I right?" I asked, scoldingly.

"Ummm, Annabeth? Percy?" Travis began. Percy and I nodded, encouragingly.

"NEVER!" Connor shouted, slamming and locking the door to their cabin behind them. I started banging on the door, but realized it was no use. Hermes' kids knew locks better than anyone. They'd spent their whole lives picking them. I harrumphed as I slammed my fist on the door one last time for good measure.

"So... Where were we?" Percy asked slyly, giving me a smile and trying to snake his hand around my waist. I leaned in closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. He began to close his and lean in for a kiss. Right has he was about to meet his lips with mine I leaned back.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Seaweed Brain," I scolded, jutting out my hip and tapping my foot like an annoyed mother.

"Um, right..." Percy said, obviously still dazed. I was glad I wasn't losing my touch. I still had the ability to make Percy completely and utterly dazed. I smiled, proud of my accomplishment. He shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance and began to talk. "Well, school started, and I made my mom a deal, I could come back to camp for the entire summer, IF I got my grades up. So I was working really hard for my grades, and sooner than I thought, two weeks had gone by. So I asked my friend if I could borrow his cell phone, but then I realized, what would happen if I called you? I figured you probably would've stabbed me through the phone, so I put it down. Basically, I didn't mean to wait a whole school year to talk to you, it just sort of happened."

I just blinked at him. For the second time in my life, I was speechless. I'd only felt this way one other time. When Percy and I were down in the labyrinth and I thought he was going to die and I... well, I kissed him. He didn't die, so that was awkward, but still. It was a really good kiss. Before I kissed him, I'd wanted to slap him in the face, so this time, I chose that option. I hit him as hard as I could and stormed off to the woods. I sat down next to a tree and placed my invisibility cap back on my head.

"He's a jerk, he's a jerk, he's a jerk," I kept muttering to myself.

"You know, that invisibility cap is going to do you no good if you keep putting it on and talking, Wise Girl." I groaned in exhaustion.

"That entire year, just because you thought I'd be mad at you for not calling for two weeks, so you decided not to call for what, NINE MONTHS? Perseus Jackson, I just have one thing to say to you. YOU'RE A COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT!" Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist, which was weird, considering I had an invisibility hat on, and then I realized it was Percy. He pulled me towards him and he said something I never thought I'd hear Percy Jackson admit.

"You said it yourself, Annabeth. I'm an idiot." And then he kissed me. It wasn't like the kiss before he ran off in the labyrinth, but it wasn't like the kiss we'd shared last summer either. It was a happy medium, not too quick, not too long. During the kiss, I'd taken my hat off and held it behind my back. Suddenly we heard squeals and whoops, we pulled away to see probably half of the older kids at camp staring at us, the Stoll brothers included.

"Finally! We thought we were going to have to go thought the whole, 'you guys like each other, just kiss and date already' thing again!" Clarisse exclaimed, with a squealing, giddy Silena clapping excitedly next to her. Suddenly, she stopped clapping, getting a confused look in her eye.

"Um, you guys ARE dating, right?" she asked. I looked up at Percy, and he looked right back at me, we both turned our heads back to our friends and Percy nodded.

"Most definitely. Well, if she says yes, that is... Annabeth Chase, will you be my annoying-teasing- know it all girlfriend?" he asked, laughing as he said it.

I looked back up at him, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "I will most definitely be your annoying-teasing-know it all girlfriend, Seaweed Brain," I stated. He gave me a small hug from the side. I cleared my throat, "Now excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with soap from all of the sappy things that I said."

"Hey!" Percy called, "That's not very good girlfriend-speak, Chase!"

"Deal with it, Jackson!" I yelled back. As he caught up with me, we realized we were finally alone. He placed a hand on the small of my back. I wasn't sure if he was doing this because I knew it was his Achilles spot if it was just an accident, but I shivered, remembering the day he told me where it was. He gave me a small kiss on the lips and before I knew it, he grabbed my dagger out of my belt loop.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN WISE GIRL!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at me as he ran.

"SEAWEED BRAIN YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed back, laughing as I chased him through the woods and back to the center of camp. "Just like old times"... I murmured to myself.

**A/N2: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SAPPY. I tried to keep it down to a minimum, because I hate when things are too lovey-dovey, but if you guys want me to write lovey-dovey stuff, I will! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It literally makes my day! Leave ideas for new chapters, either from the books, or a new idea, I love getting suggestions!**


End file.
